


sweetness at the end of the world

by lilithenaltum



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: “He wants to taste her again, to make her moan out his name like she does all wild and beautiful. They don’t have time for all that, he knows. But maybe he can give her a little bit of his love if he moves fast enough.”A little alone time between Shuri and Bucky before Steve lands in Wakanda. Set during Infinity War.





	sweetness at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the quick between customers at work and completely inspired by the WinterPrincess gang on tumblr who can’t just tag a post like normal people. Nope, there’s in depth analysis in those tags. And I absolutely adore it. ❤️ Love y’all!

“You ready for the end of the world?” he asks her.

She chuckles, the roll of her eyes giving away a little of her bratty nature that he loves so much. She’s the sweetest thing, and so smart it makes his head ache, and the kindest person in the world, but she’s still a princess and she’d been spoiled since birth. She’s a brat sometimes, like right now, when she’s not taking this nearly as seriously as her brother is, but she’s his brat and he loves her so.

“ _So_ dramatic, Sergeant Barnes,” Shuri drawls, straightening the lapels of his jacket. She’d had it custom made just for him. It fit like a glove and was soft as butter. He hadn’t been able to stop brushing his fingers across it when she’d brought it to him that morning.

“You don’t think it’ll be much of a threat?”

“Nope.” She shrugs and pats the leather of his jacket as she finishes, then offers him a brilliant smile. “This is Wakanda, so there will be a minor skirmish at most. But we are equipped to deal with a threat like this so called titan that they say are coming. He’ll be a nuisance at best.”

He wishes he could have her confidence, her almost brash, youthful boldness, but he can’t. He’s seen even the best of men be cut down and watched as the unbreakable had been crushed. He’s learned to never underestimate anyone; anything could be a threat and anything could snatch the peace he held here out from under him in an instant. He hoped to god T’Challa was only being super cautious, but something told him that if Steve had come to them for help, he had a damned good reason.

But Shuri was so pretty when she smiled like that and he didn’t want to scare her, so he just hummed and let her peck him on the lips, sweetly, as if that same mouth hadn’t sucked a hickie onto the skin of her thigh earlier that morning and lapped up the sweetness of her cunt. He shuddered at the thought, memories of her high keening moans as he brought her to climax still ringing in his ears. He loved pleasing her so much it was damn near an addiction. He hoped to god he never found a cure.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asks, feeling the tremble in his chest. He grins and nips at her lips again, careful not to go too far lest anyone catch them. They’ve never done anything in the lab but a few soft kisses, a couple of sly touches. He doesn’t want to stir the pot and her family don’t know just yet. He wishes they knew, but she wasn’t ready and truthfully, he doesn’t think he’d quite been yet, either. But he’s ready now. He’ll tell them after this fight is done, he thinks. He wants to love her in public and not just in dark corners of the palace or secret spaces of her lab. He’s so tired of sneaking in her bedroom at night just to have her when he should be able to love her freely.

But before he can bring it up, she’s threading her fingers into his hair, silky and soft from the treatment done the day before. “Hey. You’re thinking too much.” She pushes her chest close to his and he can feel her body heat through the leather. He wants to taste her again, to make her moan out his name like she does all wild and beautiful. They don’t have time for all that, he knows. But maybe he can give her a little bit of his love if he moves fast enough.

Bucky slides a hand around her waist and pushes his hips into hers, and her eyes widen at his hardness. “Wanna help me stop?” he asks and she bites her lip, then grins, tugs his head down to hers and kisses him hard.

Even her kisses taste sweet. She’s breathless and her mouth is swollen by the time he pulls back for air, but he’s still aching for her and when he wiggles his hand into the waistband of her pants, slips them into her little panties, he finds her soaking wet.

“Goddamn, sugar, you already slick for me?”

She giggles and nuzzles his nose, and she leans against the wall, letting him unbutton the jeans quickly, the zipper following right after. “I’ve been like this since this morning,” she whispers. “That little bit wasn’t enough.”

He chuckles, undoes the fly of his own pants, and kisses her again, this time with teeth and tongue, and she moans into his mouth. The seconds are ticking and anyone could walk in at anytime, but it just sends a thrill up his spine and makes his heart thump harder. Her jeans come down with a little tugging, and pile up at her ankles. He doesn’t have time to take her boots off and wrap her legs around him like he wants, but she can spread her knees enough so that he fits between them so he doesn’t care.

Shuri kisses his throat, bites at his beard, licks a line from his neck around to the shell of his ear. “Buck…c’mon, they’re gonna come in if we don’t…” She moans when he pushes two fingers into her heat and starts a slow stroke. He’s got to make sure she’s ready for him at least. She’s so tiny against him and he doesn’t want to hurt her. But she’s soaked and her pussy clenches around his fingers, so he pulls them back, even though she groans in protest.

“Bast, I could have cum if you’d kept that up.”

“Oh, I know,” he says with a laugh, and he pulls his cock out his pants, slicks it up with her wetness and makes her moan when the tip slips and slides across her clit. Any other time and he’d do that over and over to drive her crazy. It’s what she loves, more than anything, the teasing and torture of having but not being able to take. But they’re on a strict schedule right now so instead, he makes sure he’s as wet as she is and then he pushes forward, sliding inside her tight heat with a grunt and a gasp.

Shuri lets out a little cry and he stills, afraid he’s hurt her. But she opens lust blown eyes and digs her nails into his shoulder and shifts her hips down.

“Please,” she whines, trying to get him to move. “I wanna…please, Buck, c’mon.”

It won’t take long, he knows that much, for either of them. He pushes his hand against the wall and starts a slow stroke, though it’s deliberate and a little hard. She rocks with him, kiss after kiss dragging them higher and higher and it’s no time at all that he’s got her arms pinned above her head and her mouth opened in sharp, desperate pants.

“God, you feel _so_ good, baby,” he moans, sucking a bit of the skin of her throat into his mouth and humming in pleasure when she clenches around him tight. “So good. You were made for me. All mine, sweet baby, all mine.”

Shuri gasps out his name and tries to lift her thighs to take him deeper, but her jeans get in the way. It’s no matter; he frees one of his hands enough to slide them down to her clit and stroke her hard and fast as his hips push up and coax the pleasure from her body. “Are you gonna cum for me, sugar? Huh? Tell me.”

She opens her mouth to give him the affirmative but nothing comes out except a sweet, erotic cry. “Oh Bast…oh fuck me, _yes_ …yes, Buck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna-”

She bows her head and he can feel her warm breath on his cheek, as she starts to climax, eyes squeezed shut and her hands grasping at nothing. He keeps his pace hard and fast, angles his hips a little so that he hits her spot while he strokes her through it, and then she gushes around him, her cry of pleasure hung in her through before it stutters through broken and beautiful. He’s so close now, that all it’ll take is a few more pumps of his hips, but she’s hazy and high on her orgasm and she’s so dangerous when she’s like this. She lifts her head and kisses his chin, then his lips and works her inner muscles around him as he pushes forward and back.

“Baby…oh fuck, Shuri, I’m-

“I know, Buck,” she says softly, sweetly. “Come on. Cum in me this time. My sweet Bucky, my White Wolf.”

There’s pressure at the base of his spine and a coil of pleasure in his cock that explodes like a supernova when she whispers that in his ear, and he’s thankful that her lab is mostly soundproof because he can’t help how loud he growls when he cums. She milks him through it all and kisses his face as his hips stutter through the aftershocks.

When he pulls away, she gasps and he watches as a long stream of thick white slip down her legs. The look she gives him when she catches it with her hands, lifts it to her mouth and sucks it into her mouth with a hum damn near has him ready to go again, but he’s reminded that they’re out of time. Her kimoyo beads vibrate with a call and he tucks himself back into his pants while she answers, a bit out of breath, her lips bruised with his kisses. Fortunately, it’s just a voice call from Okoye, letting her know that Captain Rogers was outside and Dr. Banner would be in the lab shortly. Shuri smothered a giggle and thanked the general, then hung up and moved to pull her jeans back up.

Bucky stopped her long enough to dig around in one of her drawers for a napkin and finished cleaning her up. She kisses him all the while, slow and soft ones that warm his heart from the inside out. God, he loves her so much, it aches. And then he remembers about wanting to be able to do this without sneaking around.

“Shuri?”

She pulls back and catches his eye. “Hmm?”

“I think it’s time we tell em.”

She’s quiet for a while but then her smile starts, a beautiful genuine thing that lights her whole gorgeous face right up. “Yeah? Me too. I think we should do that today.”

“When this is done, then,” he decides and she nods her assent. Shuri sighs and tilts her head, a little sadness in her eyes.

“I don’t want you to leave me,” she says with a pout.

“I don’t wanna leave, sugar. But I won’t be gone long.” He hopes he won’t. He prays to whoever is listening that she’s right about this, that this is just a minor nuisance and that by that evening, he’ll be in her arms again. He tugs her close one more time before he goes out to greet Steve and Sam and the others. And when he kisses her, he makes her a silent promise that he’ll never leave her if he can help it.


End file.
